What Will Happen Next?
by asn-princess7
Summary: Sora and Tai are off to college. An old friend appears and attends college with them. Everything is fine untill Matt got Sora pregnet. What will happen next? AN: this is my first fanfic I've ever made. Plz read and review!
1. Off to college

A/N: this is my first fanfic ever...so please read and review! hope you like it!  
  
What Will Happen Next?  
  
Chapter 1: Off to College  
  
"Come on Tai! Hurry up!"  
  
"What's the rush?"  
  
"First day of college! Now hurry up and get your ass down at the kitchen table in 10 mins!"  
  
"Alright, Sora, no need to get all bossy and what are you doing in my house anyways?"  
  
"Your mother called me to help her wake you up."  
  
"There was definately no need. I could wake up by myself."  
  
"Yeah, sure you can, Tai. Now please hurry up. I wanna see who I'm rooming with."  
  
"Alright, I'm going."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
"Thanks so much for your breakfast, Mrs. Kamiya," Sora said while pulling Tai away from the t.v.  
  
"You're very welcome, Sora. Now you two have fun at college and see you kids soon."  
  
"Bye, mom."  
  
"Bye, Tai. I love you." After hugging his mother, Tai climber into Sora's car with his luggage.  
  
"I'm gonna put on Justin Timberlake."  
  
"No! If you do, Tai, I'll kill you with my bare hands!"  
  
"Come on! He's actually pretty cool!"  
  
"No, I'll kill you if you put him on."  
  
"Fine, why do womens always boss mens around?"  
  
"I'm not bossing you around. Put Christina Aguilera in."  
  
"And your saying that your not bossing me around."  
  
"I'm not bossing you around."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not. Change the number to 7."  
  
"You're bossing me around again."  
  
"I'm not. Do you want coffee?"  
  
"Ya, sure." Together they walked into the cafe.  
  
"Two coffees, please."  
  
"That would be $7.50, miss."  
  
"Tai, go look for a table while I get the coffees."  
  
"You're still bossing me around, Sora."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"Yes, you are."  
  
"No, I'm not. Now go find a table."  
  
"Going!"  
  
"Here's you coffee, miss and I'll have to agree with that young men over there."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You are kind of bossing him around."  
  
"I'm sorry, mister, but is this any of your buisness?"  
  
"I'm sorry, miss." Sora walked away to go find Tai.  
  
"Oh, Sora, guess who I caught making out?"  
  
"Joel Kraft?"  
  
"No, the only girl I ever saw him make out with is you."  
  
"Very funny, Tai."  
  
"It was Matt."  
  
"Matt? As in Yamato Ishida?"  
  
"Yup," said another voice.  
  
"Oh my god! I missed you so mch, Matt!" She ran to hug him. "Why are yo uhere?"  
  
"Off to college."  
  
"Really?" So are we!"  
  
"That's cool." Just then another girl came in. "Everyone this is Katie Sanders. Kate, this is Sora Takenouchi and Taichi Kamiya.  
  
"You can just call me Tai." They talked for a while before they decided to go off for college.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
"We're finally here! Come on, Tai! Hurry up! I wanna go in!"  
  
"I'm coming. You're always rushing me."  
  
"If you hurry up, I might not rush you so much."  
  
"Ok, I'm coming."  
  
"Tai, look. Isn't it amazing?"  
  
"No, not really. It just looks like a normal building." Sora walked over to the desk infront of them and found out who they're rooming with.  
  
"Guess who I'm rooming with?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Katie."  
  
"Oh, really? Did you by any chance seen who I'm rooming with?"  
  
"Ya, you're rooming with Matt and gues what?"  
  
"We're on the same floor?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"I'm a psychic."  
  
"So, if your a psychic, you'd probably know which rooms are ours, right?"  
  
"Um...let me think. My room number is 731 and yours is 707. Am i right, Sora?"  
  
"Ok, you're starting to freak me out."  
  
"Come on. I wanna unpack my stuff." They went up the elevator to their floor.  
  
"I'll come to your room when I'm finish unpacking." Tai left and Sora opened the door to her room for the rest of the year. Sora was so suprised by the room. THe ceiling and the walls are painted pink. The carpet is blue. There are three switches by the door. The first switch is the fan that hung on the ceiling. The second switch is the normal light which is also hung on the ceiling. The last switch is for the pink, blue, purple, red, green, yellow, and orange lights which is hung on various walls. First I'm going to describe the right side of the room first. When you come in on your right you could see a closet with a lot of hangers. Then if you continue to walk you would come across a chessnut colour desk. Beside the desk is a light brown colour bookshelf, where the text books for classes lay neatly already. About a step from the bookshelf is a magenta colour chair which looks really comfortable. If your take a few steps, about three to four you'll find a bed with everything purple on top, which includes: blanket, pillow and sheets. About seven inches from the bed is a lavender colour dressing drawer with a mirror. Take a few more steps and you'll come across a black colour couch and right beside the couch is a small refrigerator. Infront of the couch is a small, skyblue, kind of clear table. Now I'm finish describing the right side I'm going to descrobe the left side. When you first come in you'll see another closet on the left with lots of hangers. Instead of a desk first, you'll see a orchid colour dressing drawer also with a mirror. Also about seven inches away from it is a bed covered with red on the top, which also includes everything the right side of the bed had, but in red. Then after a few steps away from the bed is a violet colour chair. Next to the chair is a light brown bookshelf also with books for classes. Then beside the bookeshelf is a chessnut colour desk. A few steps from the desk is a t.v. Next to the t.v. is a washroom. At the very end of the room is a very big window, which is faced towards the beach. IT was really beautiful looking towards the ocean.  
  
Sora decided that she likes the purple bed more then the red bed so she picked the right side of the room. She unpacked her bags, hanging clothes in the closet, folding her pants neatly and putting them in her drawer, laying down her books on the bookshelf, putting her school suplies on her desk and putting all her makup and combs on top of her drawer, which is infront of the mirror. Katie came in the room just when Sora got all her stuff for her hot shower.  
  
"Hey, Katie. What took you guys so long?"  
  
"Oh, we stopped for something to eat. THis is an amazing room."  
  
"Ya, it is. You don't mind that I picked the right side, do you?"  
  
"Of course not. I like red more anyways."  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower now." After about 15 to 20 mins, Sora came out from the bathroom. She now worea pink halter top with a black skirt.  
  
"I'm heading ober to Tai and Matt's room. Wanna come?"  
  
"You go ahead. I'll catch up with you guys later."  
  
"Alright." Sora put on her eyeliner, lip gloss and mascra. She grabbed her purse and left. Sha walked to the boy's room and started to knock, but no one opened.  
  
"TAI, OPEN THE FRICKEN DOOR!!!" Still no one opened the door. "COME ON! HURRY UP! OPEN THE DOOR!" She pounded on the door and still no one opened it. "TAI! OPEND THE GOD DAMN DOOR!!!" There was still no answer.  
  
"What's all the noise?" someone from the next door asked.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm just trying to get my friend to open the door."  
  
"It's alright. Why don't you just call them?"  
  
"Oh ya. I forgot. Thanks."  
  
"Anything for a pretty chick like you." Sora ignored the complement and looked for her cell phone in her purse. After she found it she called Tai.  
  
"Tai, where are you?...You're in you room?...I've been knocking for like ten mins...Yes I have and even your next door heard me...Open the door now." She hung up.  
  
"Couldn't you guys hear me knocking and screaming at the door?"  
  
"No, we were listening to our cd player."  
  
"Do you have to put the volume that loud?"  
  
"Yup," they both answered.  
  
"Boys."  
  
"Come on, Tai." Sora was dragging Tai out the door.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To take a look around." They walked to the elevator and went down to the main level.  
  
"This place is huge!"  
  
"I know, Sora. Can you just calm down?"  
  
"I'm just so excited. Let's go check out the mall."  
  
"Alright." They walked around the mall. After two hours of walking around and shopping, they stopped at a cafe.  
  
"Can you believe it, Tai?"  
  
"Believe wat?"  
  
"That we're in college. Remember when we use to go to the Digiworld?"  
  
"Ya, those times were the best."  
  
"I know. I just wish that I could go back again. It was so fun. I loved the adventures. I missed Mimi, Joe, Izzy, T.K. and Biyomon. I wanna see them again. I just wish we could go to the Digiworld again."  
  
"Sora don't cry. I'm sure everyone misses it, too." By now Sora was crying on Tai's shoulders. Matt and Katie just walked into the cafe and saw Sora crying on Tai's shoulders. They walked toward them.  
  
"What's wrong with Sora?"  
  
"Nothing, really. Just some memeries, Matt."  
  
"Of what? Am I in it?"  
  
"Yes, so were Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Kari and T.K."  
  
"Isn't T.K. your brother, Matt?"  
  
"Ya, he is. Can I have a moment alone with Sora?"  
  
"Ya, sure. We'll be walking around."  
  
"Thanks, Tai."  
  
"See you later, Matt. Cheer up, Sora. Come on, Tai, let's go."  
  
When they left, Mat started to talk, "I missed everyone, too. It was espically hard for me. You guys were the closest people I've ever been with. At least you saw Tai, Kari and T.K often. I didn't. I had to move after a year at high school. I remembered everything so clearly, Sora. I just came back this year. I was looking everywhere for you guys, but couldn't find any of you. Everyone moved. I thought I would never be able to see you guys again. I was afraid, Sora that I would never see you again. Now I found you, I don't know what to do."  
  
"I'm really sorry, Matt."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For bringing this up. And that I can't be with you. It just brings back so many memories. I got over you, Matt. You can do the same."  
  
"I don't know if I can, Sora."  
  
"I know you can and plus you have such a good girlfriend now."  
  
"Ya, Katie's great, but she just isn't you."  
  
"Look, Matt, I had so much fun with you in grade nine. I loved you, but that's over. When you told me you had to move I didn't take it very well. I don't want that to happend again."  
  
"It won't, Sora. I'm staying here forever."  
  
"That's what you said before, Matt, but you still moved.'  
  
"Look, I'm really sorry what happend in grade nine, but I still have feelings for you."  
  
"Can we go find the others?" Sora walked out of the cafe with Matt behind her. They found Katie and Tai at a sports store. They walked around and brought some stuff like: pop, candies, chips, chocolates and any other junk food for their rooms. Then they went back to their own rooms.  
  
"So, what are you and Matt's relationship?"  
  
"Um...we were really close friends back in high school."  
  
"That's it? I see lots of pictures of you and him around his house."  
  
"In grade nine we use to go out, but then he had to move."  
  
"Oh, really?"  
  
"Ya, and don't misunderstand anything. We're only friends right now."  
  
"Oh, I wasn't. I was just wondering."  
  
"So, how'd you and Matt meet, Katie."  
  
"Well, he was looking for someone. I think it was you, but I'm not sure. I helped him look because he was so cute and we looked all day, but we couldn't find the person. So, he took me out to dinner because I helped him look and then we met for the rest of the week. We went out afterwards."  
  
"That's so cool."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *~  
  
Meanwhile in the boy's room:  
  
"So what happend at the cafe when we left?"  
  
"Nothing, I just explained to her that we all missed the Digiworld."  
  
"That's what I said, but she didn't stop crying."  
  
"That's because I told her it was hard for me when I moved because you guys were the closest people I've ever been with."  
  
Around six o'clock they went down to a pizza place where they found at the mall instead of eating at the college cafeteria. Then they went back to their room and they went to bed for a good sleep so they would be ready for class tomorrow. 


	2. I still love you

What Will Happen Next?  
  
Chapter 2: I still love you  
  
A few busy weeks went by. Sora was really busy with all her classes and clubs and teams she had joined. Even though she got really tired sometimes, she was still having fun.  
  
Sora was doing her sketches of clothes that she was designing, when she heard a knock. She went to open it and found Tai.  
  
"Hey, Sora."  
  
"Hey, Tai."  
  
"Wazzup?"  
  
"Nothing much, you?"  
  
"Same. So what you doing?"  
  
"Just doing some sketches for class."  
  
"Kool, can I see?"  
  
"Ya, sure."  
  
"Sora, these sketches are beautiful. You're going to ve a very good fashion desinger."  
  
"Thanks, Tai. So what brings you here?"  
  
"Um...I've got a question."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Would you go out with me?" Sora was so suprised by that question. She didn't know how to answer it.  
  
"Um...Tai...I...of course I will." At this Tai ran to hug his new girlfriend.  
  
"So, wanna walk around, Sora?"  
  
"Ya, let's go to the mall. I need to get new ideas for my sketches. They went to the mall and walked into many different clothes store. They decided that they were too tired and thirsty to go on, so they went into a cafe. THe cage was packed with people. They spotted Matt and Katie at a table for four, so they went to join them.  
  
"Hey guys," said Sora.  
  
"Hey, Sora, Tai," replied Katie.  
  
"So, you guys going out?" asked Matt seeing them hold hands.  
  
"Ya, now we could go on double dates," replied Sora. They talked for a while. When Matt saw Tai put his arm around Sora, Matt felt jealous.  
  
"Sorry, I have to go to dance club."  
  
"On a Sunday, Sora?" asked Matt.  
  
"Ya, on Moday I have tennis practise at four o'clock, on Tuesday I have photography club, on Wednesday I have the swimming squad, on Thursday i have drama club, on Friday I'm free, on Saturday I hav dance commity and on Surnday I have dance club. I'm quite busy, you know."  
  
"Quite?" asked Matt. "If I had to go to all that things I would me dead by now."  
  
"It's really fun actually. Anyways I better start walking or else I'm gonna be late. Bye."  
  
"I'll walk with you, Sora," said Tai.  
  
"Ok, let's go." They walked to a room with a really big mirror at the front and lots of chairs at the side. There was a big cd player at the front of the room. The room was painted light blue with tiles as the floor.  
  
Tai watched Sora dance. They were dancing to Christina Aguilera, Can't Hold Us Down. Tai stayed til six o'clock when dance club was over. Then Sora and Tai walked hand in hand to Sora's room. When Sora opened the door, Tai pulled Sora's arm back, which caused het to turn around. Tai kissed Sora on the lips, but he was sure if it was a good idea, untill Sora kissed back. After a minute Sora pulled away.  
  
"Goodnight, Sora."  
  
"Night, Tai." With a final hug, Tai left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"Oh my god, Sora! What should I do with my hair?"  
  
"I suggest tie it up in a ponytail or you could just leave it down."  
  
"I think I'll tie it up in a ponytail. I'm so excited about the dance."  
  
"The decorations are really good. Well of course it's really good, I was in charge of that."  
  
"Kool. You look so nice in that." Sora had on a black mini skirt with a white spaghetti strap tank top. She tied her hair in a high, wavy ponytail. She had on black high heel boots.  
  
"You look amazing, too Katie." Katie had on a pair of black hip huggers with a black tank top. Her heair was now tied in a ponytail. She had on black high heels.  
  
"Hey, the boys are here. I'll go get the door while you put on your makeup, Sora."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
"Hey, Sora you look great."  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Sora gave Tai a quick peck on his lips. "Hey why's everyone wearing black." Both of the boys were wearing black pants and a black t-shirt wit black shoes.  
  
"I don't know," replied Matt. The two couples walked together towards the dance.  
  
"I wonder if anyone wore costumes," asked Tai.  
  
"I don't think so. I think we're getting a bit too old to dress up for Halloween," replied Sora. They were quiet all the way to the dance.  
  
When they entered the dance, it was a slow song. The couples went to dance. The dance went by really fast. Tai and Sora were mostly dancing together, but sometimes Sora would dance with Al, Phil, Ed or Andy, while Tai dances with Jen, Meg, Viv or Michelle. Soon the last song came and it was This I Promise You by NSYNC.  
  
"Sora, can I have this dance?"  
  
"What about Katie and Tai?"  
  
"They can dance together," replied Matt. So Sora and Matt ended up dancing with each other Tai and Katie were talking at a table.  
  
"I think Matt still have feeling for Sora. Were they really close in highschool?" asked Katie.  
  
"Ya, real close. They spend everyday together. If Sora had tennis, Matt would go watch her. If Matt had band practise, Sora would go watch him. Every Friday they would go watch a movie and then go out for dinner. Every Saturday they would have dinner at Sora's house with Sora's mother. Every Sunday they would hav dinner at Matt's house, sometimes with Matt's father. They would tell each other everything that was bothering them and everything that happend to them on that day."  
  
"Wow. What happend? Why did they break up?"  
  
"They didn't. Matt had to move with his father to New York city. That was probably Sora's worst day ever in her life, same with Matt. Both of them were heart broken. Sora stayed in her house for weeks. She refused to come out. She only came out to go to school and then she would head straight back to her house. She didn't even go to her tennis games. Sora was so sad, she would cry eveytime someone said Matt's name. I don't know how she ever got happy again."  
  
"That's so sad."  
  
"Ya, it is."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Meanwhild Sora and Matt were dancing.  
  
"I still love you, Sora. Every time I see you with Tai together it breaks my heart. I just wish..."  
  
"Matt, please. We're both seeing other people."  
  
"Sora let me finish. I wish I've never had to move. I know we'd still be together. I"m gonna break up with Katie soon."  
  
"Why, Matt? She a really great girl."  
  
"I just think of her as a friend, that's all." The song ended and Sora walked away from Matt to where Tai and Katie were. The two couples then left.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
The next night Sora was in her room doing her English homework, when Katie came running in crying. Sora automatically knew what happend, but she still asked. "What happend, Katie?"  
  
"Matt broke up with me."  
  
"It's alright. You shouldn't cry over a guy."  
  
"Like you didn't when you and Matt broke up. He's a real heart breaker."  
  
"No, he isn't. When he broke up with me it was only because he had to move. When he broke up with you it's only because...well I don't kno the reason. Do you?"  
  
At this Katie cried harder. "It's...because...of...you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He...still...have...feelings...for...you."  
  
"No, you've got it all wrong, Katie."  
  
"No, I haven't. You could tell he still likes you, maybe even loves you."  
  
"Katie..."  
  
"Don't talk to me, Sora." At that Katie ran out the door. She returned after twenty minutes later with the vice-principal.  
  
"Miss Takenouchi, I believe there has been a problem between tou and miss Sanders. Miss Sanders has insisted that she get another room." When Sora didn't say anything, the vice-principal contiued. "So, miss Takenouchi you may keep this room and miss Sanders would move into a different room. I hope you two would resume your friendship later. I've got to be going now. Goodnight to both of you." With that the prinicpal left.  
  
"Look, Katie its not my faulr. Why are you mad at me?" Katie ignored Sora. "I'm sorry for whatever I did." Katie still ignored her. "Please, Katie."  
  
"Look I just don't want to talk to you, so would you just leave me alone?" shouted Katie.  
  
Sora took this as a sign and stopped trying to talk to her. She took out her book, Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. When Katie finished packing she was about to leave when Tai entered the room.  
  
"What's wrong, Katie? Why are you packing you stuff?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," replied Katie. She then continued walking down the hallway. Tai just stared at the back of Katie until she disappered around the corner. He then turned around to face Sora. He found her crying.  
  
"What's wrong, Sora? Why are you crying?" Tai walked over to Sora and hugged her. Soon Sora fell asleep on Tai's shoulder. He didn't want to wake her up so he fell asleep, too.  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
A week passed and Katie was still not talking to Sora. Sora tried talking to her, but whenever Sora came a metre distance from Katie, Katie would walk away. This made Sora mad and sad.  
  
Soon teacher were giving the students a lot of homework, assignments, projects, tests and exams because winter holidays are coming closer. Sora was far too busy to even bother walking towards Katie.  
  
"Sora, you in there?" asked Tai while knocking on the door.  
  
"Ya, come in, Tai." Tai went over to Sora's room after Katie moved.  
  
"Wanna go Christmas shopping with me? I haven't even started, yet and I need major help."  
  
"I don't know,Tai. I mean I've got a lot of sketches to do."  
  
"Please, Sora. You could do them tomorrow."  
  
"Fine, but I have to go to work in..." she looked at her watch. "...four hours."  
  
"Thank you so much, Sora. I love you. We've got plenty of time." They walked down to the mall.  
  
"So how many presents do you need?"  
  
"Matt, Jas, Ryan, Nick, Al, Katie, Jen, Meg, your mother, my mother, my father and Kari. I think that's it."  
  
"Hey, what about me?" she asked even though she knew Tai would never foget her.  
  
"I don't know, you've been kind of naughty and mean this year."  
  
"If I'm mean then I wouldn't be down here shopping."  
  
"True, but you've been naughty."  
  
"But I'm always a good girl."  
  
"Whatever, Sora. So what about your gift list?"  
  
"I already got everyone's present. I got Matt, Al, Jen, Meg, Kim, Viv, Jess, Bel, Vanessa, Phil, Ed, Andy, you, your mother and father, Kari and my mother."  
  
"That's a lot of people. You already got all of their gift?"  
  
"Yup, so what you gonna get those people?"  
  
"I don't know. That's what I need help with." They shopped until Sora had to go to work. 


	3. A Strange Dream

What Will Happen Next?  
  
Chapter 3: A Strange Dream  
  
"Sora, what's taking you so long?" asked Tai.  
  
"Don't know what to pack."  
  
"Just take everything."  
  
"Too much to carry." After a couple of minutes, Sora finally finished packing her bags. It was winter holidays and they get the whole month of December off. Today they were packing their bags to go back to their home.  
  
They were in Sora's car driving down the highway. "Sora, do you wanna come over to my house on Christmas Eve and have a sleep over? I'm gonna have a party.  
  
"Who's going?"  
  
"It's a suprise." They drove in silence. Sora drove Tai home before she went home.  
  
"Mom, I'm back!"  
  
"Oh, Sora, I missed you so much!"  
  
"I missed you, too mom."  
  
"Do you wanna go out for dinner or call pizza?"  
  
"Call pizza."  
  
"Alright. Sora, can you make the call?"  
  
"Sure, mom."  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
Soon it was the 24th. Sora was getting ready for the party.  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving."  
  
"Ok, Sora. Becareful."  
  
"I will, mom. Wait for me to open the presents."  
  
"I will, sweaty. Bye."  
  
"Bye, mom. I love you."  
  
"Love you too, Sora." With that said Sora left her house. The ride there was quick because Tai lived close. Sora got out of hercar with her bag in her hand. She went to Tai's house and knocked on the door. Tai opened the door and told Sora to go in. The whold was quiet, too quiet.  
  
"Where should I put my bags?"  
  
"In my room, Sora." Sora took her bags and walkedto Tai's room with Tai behind her. When she openedthe door...  
  
"Suprise!" they al l shouted.  
  
"Oh my god! Mimi Joe, T.k. I missed you guys so much!" Sora said and ran over to give everyone a hug,  
  
"Hey, what about me, Tai and Kari? Why don't we get a hug? I feel left out," whined Matt.  
  
"Stop whining you big baby. I see you guys almost everyday," replied Sora. "Anyways how'd you guys get here?"  
  
"Plane," replied Mimi, Joe and Izzy together.  
  
"Train," replied T.K.  
  
"I can't believe you guys are here!" said sora "Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" they all asked.  
  
"I didn't get you guys presents."  
  
"You don't have to," said Mimi.  
  
"Plus you didn't know we were coming," added Joe.  
  
"Enought talking people. What do you want on you pizza?" asked Tai.  
  
"Pepperoni," replied Sora and Matt.  
  
"Pineapples," replied Kari and Mimi.  
  
"Mushrooms," replied Izzy and Joe.  
  
"Cheese," replied T.k.  
  
"Pizza already has chees," said Tai. He ordered izz and got everyone settled in the living room infront of the t.v. There weas a couch with three seats and two other sofas with only onw swat. Tai, Sora and Matt were on the couch, with Sora in the middle. Sora was leaning on Tai's shoulders and his arms were around her shoulders. Matt saw this, but he tried to ignore it. On one of the sofa was Izzy with his laptop and on the other sofa was Joe with Mimi on his lap. They're going out. The live near each other in New York. On the floor lying down beside each other were T.K and Kari.  
  
"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" asked Kari. "We've got S.W.A.T., Freaky Friday, The Two Towers, Die Another Day and Harry Potter."  
  
"The Two Towers," replied Sora and Matt together.  
  
"S.W.A.T.," replied Tai.  
  
"Freaky Friday," replied Mimi.  
  
"Die Another Day," replied T.K.  
  
"Harry Potter," replied Izzy and Joe.  
  
"So it's a tie," stated Kari. "Now we vote between The Two Towers or Harry Potter,"  
  
"The Two Towers," voted Sora, Matt, Tai and T.K.  
  
"Harry Potter," voted Izzy, Joe and Mimi.  
  
"Guess it's The Two Towers."  
  
They watched the movie while eating pizza, chips and popcorn. Whenever Legolas aka Orlando Bloom comes on, all the girls would say how cute he is.  
  
"Isn't that so kool?" asked Mim. It was the part where Legolas jumped onto the horse.  
  
"He is so cute. I could stare at him all day," said Sora.  
  
"Hey what about me? Don't I look cute? After all I am your boyfriend."  
  
"Shut it, Tai. I'm trying to watch the movie," said Kari.  
  
"Are you watching the movie or are you staring at Legolas?  
  
"Shut up!" all the girls shouted. The movie ended at 9:00.  
  
"What do you guys wanna do now?" asked Tai.  
  
"Truth or dare," repplied all the girls.  
  
"Spin the bottle," suggested Mim. "I haven't played that in a long time."  
  
"Does everyone agree?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know how to play," said Izzy.  
  
"It's really easy," started Mim. "All you have to do is spin the bottle. Whoever the bottle lands on you have to kiss them on the lips."  
  
"Ok, I get it," replied Izzy. "Who's gonna start?"  
  
"I just that one question. What happens if it lands on a boy when I spin?" asked Joe.  
  
"Then whoever the boy is will ask ou a question and you'll have to answer it truthfully," replied Mimi. "I'll start." She spinned the bottle and it landed on Joe. She went over to him and kissed him. Joe pulled her closer towards him, if that was even possible. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around his neck.  
  
"You guys could stop making out now. We still wanna continue the game," joked Sora. They both pulled away blushing.  
  
"What's the rush, Sora? Can't wait to kiss Tai?" defended Mimi. This made Sora blush.  
  
"Let's get on with the game," said Matt, noticing Sora blushing.  
  
Joe spinned the bottle and it landed on Matt.  
  
"Go on Matt, ask me a question," said Joe.  
  
"Um...let me see. Why do you like Mimi?"  
  
"I don't just like her, I love her. She's beautiful talented, kind, caring, helpful, nice, pretty and loving. I love everything about her, her smile, her scent, her hair, her attitude, her eyes, her..."replied Joe.  
  
"We get the point. You don't have to name everything about her," teased Matt. This made them both blush.  
  
"Go ahead, Matt it's your turn to spin." Matt spinned the bottle and it landed on Sora. Matt moved closer to Sora and kissed her. It was a quick kiss, but it was full of love and passion. With that kiss they both knew that ehy still loved each other, but there was no way they could be together again.  
  
Next Sora spinned the bottle and it landed on Matt. They kissed again, but this time it was slightly longer. Matt spinned and it landed on Sora again. They kissed. This continued on with each kiss longer then the one before. Matt spinned the bottle and finally it landed on someone different, Tai.  
  
"Why'd you break up with Katie?" asked Tai.  
  
Matt knew he couldn't tell the truth so he answered, "I didn't like her more then a friend." Everyonewas convinced that it was the truth, excpet for one person, Sora. Matt looked at Sora and they were caught in each other's eyes. The whole world seemed to disappear.  
  
The game continued untill they were bored. They decided to watch another movie. Half way throught the movie everyone fell asleep.  
  
The next morning everyone woke up at the same time because of Sora's screaming.  
  
"Sora, wake up! What's wrong?" asked a concerned Tai.  
  
"Sora, wake up!" shouted Mimi, but Sora didn't open her eyes. She kept screaming and kicking and punching. Tai had to hold her arms down while Matt held her lags down.  
  
"Why don't we splash water on her face?" suggested Izzy.  
  
"Go get the water, Kari," commanded Tai. Kari went to get the water. She splashed the cold water on Sora's face and soon she woke up. "Sora what happend? You were screaming and you wouldn't wake up. I was so worry." Tai hugged Sora real tight.  
  
"Nothing it was just a bad dream."  
  
"Are you sure your ok?" asked Matt.  
  
"Ya," replied Sora. It wasn't really a dream, it was more like a nightmare. They were all back in the Digiworld. They were fighting evil digimons when a a digimon jumped out of nowhere and attacked Matt. Sora saw this and quickly ran towards Matt. She didn't notice that a digimon was right behind her. The digimon attacked Sora. She was screaming, feeling the pain. The digimon was about to attack again, but Bridramon came to rescue Sora. Sora quickly ran towards Matt. He was still alive, but barley.  
  
"Sora, I'm really sorry about Reika."  
  
"Don't be, Matt. You've gotta stay alive. Reika needs you, Matt. I need you."  
  
"Sora, I always have loved you. I never stopped."  
  
"I love you, too. Matt don't fall asleep. You have to see our daughter again. She needs you, Matt."  
  
"Sora, tell Reika I love her."  
  
"No, Matt, you've gotta tell her yourself."  
  
"Sora, please. I won't be able to tell her."  
  
"I will, Matt."  
  
"Take good care of Reika for me."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Never forget me."  
  
"I won't." With that said, Matt laid lifeless in Sora's arms. That was when she woke up and found everyone looking at her. The dream had seem so real that it freaked Sora out. She was so confuse and she kept on thinking about the dream. Who was Reika? Her and Matt's daughter?  
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *  
  
"I'm gonna miss you guys so much," said Sora. Mimi and Joe were leaving. They wanted to go back to New York City for the New Years.  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna iss all of you," said Mim. "Come and visit us sometime."  
  
"We will," replied Sora. They hugged each to other before Mimi and Joe boarded the plane.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" asked Sora.  
  
"What about a movie?" suggested T.K. They drove to the movie theatre.  
  
"What movie do you guys wanna see?" asked Kari. "I wanna see Honey."  
  
"LOTR, Return of the King," replied Sora and Matt together.  
  
"The Last Sumurai, "answered T.K. and Izzy."  
  
"Paycheck," voted Tai.  
  
"It's a tie," said Sora. "Let's vote again between LOTR, Return of the King and The Last Sumurai."  
  
"Lord of the Ring," voted Sora, Matt and Kari.  
  
"The Last Sumurai," voted Izzy, T.K. and Tai.  
  
"It's a tie again," stated Izzy.  
  
"Why don't we just watch seperated movies and then we'll meet back at the food court," sugessted Sora.  
  
"Ya," agreed everyone. Matt and Sora ended up watching Lord of the Ring. T.K. and Kari watched Honey. Izzy watched THe Last Sumurai and Tai watched Paycheck.  
  
"You want popcorn?" asked Matt.  
  
"No, thanks," replied Sora.  
  
"Right, you never really liked popcorn. You said it has so much fat in it."  
  
"Could you blame me? Look at it."  
  
"I remember one time you did eat popcorn."  
  
"That was when you stuffed it in my mouth and I ended up liking it."  
  
"But the next time we went to the movies you still didn't eat popcorn."  
  
"Lets go find a seat."  
  
"Right." They walked into the threatre.  
  
After the movie they walked to the food court to meet their friends. The Lord of the Ring was longer then the other movies their friends watched so they were the last people to arrive at the food court. After the movie they each went their seperate way to go home. 


End file.
